Payasadas
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: escenas graciosas y parodias para el disfrute del publico ¿Draco con una escoba? ¿Voldemort dando abrazos? ¿Dumbledore pateando a Fudge?


**Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Escena uno: Los Malfoys y sus bienes.<strong>

Lucius teatralmente extendiendo sus brazos mientras veía a través de la ventana de su salón que tenía unas hermosas cortinas hecha de lana, con una sonrisa orgullosa quería hacerle entender a su hijo que la mansión y el gran campo que rodeaba la mansión Malfoy seria suya- Escúchame Draco. Cuando crezcas, todo esto será tuyo

-¿Qué? ¿Las cortinas?-Pregunto Draco con una mirada estúpida mirando las mencionadas y Lucius se palmeo la frente fuertemente.

**Escena dos: ¿Por qué las hijas Black tenia cabello diferente?**

-_Oh ,man_ _no puedo creer que me casare con un….mocoso-_Druella Black pensó mientras miraba al que sería su esposo , Cygnus Black que actualmente tenía como unos treces o catorce años y ella como unos veinte. Mientras que Cygnus tenía una sonrisa boba, Druella tenía ya como su décima copa de vino.

-¡Oigan chicos! ¡Miren, me encontré esta piedra!

-¡ZOMG! ¡COOOL!

-¡Super Cygnus, Esa piedra rockea!

-_¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy de aquí-_Pensó Druella ya completamente ebria y fastidiad de la escena de unos niños todo emocionado porque encontró una pinche piedra. Cualquiera le entraría ganas de hacer locuras.

**En otra parte….en un burdel Hawt ment…..creo que quería que dijera Hot Men pero….**

**-**¡Oh créenme! ¡No puedo hacer esto!-Dijo Druella negándose pero con su sonrisa uno pensaría que no, además que muchos podía notar que estaba borracha. A quienes le estaba hablando era tres hombre, uno rubio de pelo corto, uno de cabello negro rizado y finalmente un castaño en cola de caballo con unos lentes, el detalle más importante era que solo tenían puesto eran unos calzones que con el viento se desbarataban.

-Tranquila, no seremos duro contigo-Dijo seductoramente el pelinegro y los otros dos asintieron con sonrisas coquetas.

**Nueves meses después.**

-¡Oh, Cool, trillizas!...pero…. ¿Cómo sucedió?-Pregunto Cygnus confundido mirando a su esposa Druella que tenía una expresión de "mierda la cague, debo de salvar mi pellejo" mientras sostenía en su brazo a su hija, Bellatrix que tenía una sonrisa que decía "Hice algo malo" por cierto ¿Dónde estaban Narcissa y Andrómeda?

-Pues querido, en el día de la boda, tú me besaste y… ¡Poomm!-Dijo teatralmente Druella ya haberle ocurrido algo y extendió sus manos como si sus palabras tuviera más sentido y con una sonrisa completamente falsa que decía "Ya ocurrió ¿Qué más podemos hacer?" y finalizo- y ahí está, quede embarazada.

-….Oh, okay-Dijo satisfecho Cygnus como un buen ignorante que era y de nuevo ¿Dónde está Narcissa y Andrómeda?

**Escena tres: todos damos y queremos abrazos.**

-Bien hecho, Draco-Dijo solamente Voldemort mientras abrazaba a Draco y después de soltarlo le despedía saludándolo con su mano, mientras Draco tenía una cara de trauma completa-¡Bye Draco! Gracias por el abrazo, bueno como decía….

De improvisto Bellatrix se pegó a su amo y con una gran sonrisa comenzó a susurrarle…

-Abrázame. Abrázame. Abrázame. Abrázame. Abrázame. Abrázame. Abrázame -Decía entre dientes sacando a más de uno gotas de nerviosismo por aquella escena. Voldermot con su varita aparto a Bellatrix.

-Eh, Bellatrix espacio personal, por favor, gracias- Dijo casualmente Voldermot mientras Bellatrix ponía cara de perrito que recién le habían dado una patada, ya saben, esa mirada con puchero y toda la cosa.

**Escena cuatro: equivocaciones.**

Un Harry de unos cuatro o cinco años se levantó del suelo del bosque y miro fascinado a un gran ciervo que se alzaba majestuosamente.

-Es hora de levantarte Bambi-…. ¿El ciervo acabo de hablar? O más bien, lo que acaba de hacer era…

-¿Papa?

-Sí, Bambi soy tu….espera ¡Ups! Película equivocada-Dijo con pena el ciervo y salió corriendo dejando a un Harry aún muy confundido.

**Escena cinco: todos damos y queremos abrazos 2.**

**-**Bien hecho, Draco-Dijo con una gran sonrisa escalofriante Voldermot mientras daba un suave abrazo a Draco y le dejaba ir, claro que Draco tenía una expresión que gritaba "¿Qué carajo fue eso?", obviamente no era el único….

-¡AMO! ¡ABRAZAME!-Grito de improvisto Bellatrix asustando al mismo Voldermot.

**Escena seis: La guerra de las escobas.**

**-**¡jamás te saldrá con la tuya Dart Draco!-Dijo Harry mientras a frente suyo se encontraba Draco Malfoy que tenía en su mano…una escoba común y corriente. Al alrededor suyo estaba los demás alumnos de la escuela preguntándose ¿Qué carajo?

-Nadie me detendrá, Harry Skywalker ¡El lado oscuro prevalecerá!-Y haciendo sonido de "Woof wiii" con la escoba moviéndola como si fuera una varita…más o menos señalo a Harry quien movió la suya con un poco de teatro y después la tomo con las dos manos.

-Oh, Dart Draco ¡conocerás el poder del mago Yedi! ¡Ahhh!-Y lanzándose hacia Draco y ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, se inició el combate entre el bien y el mal….con escobas.

**Escena sietes: Matrix.**

-Tenemos que derrotar a los agentes y salvar a Matrix-Soltó Bellatrix cubierta con un traje de cuero de color negro brillante ,a lado suyo estaba Draco vestido igual pero usaba corbata blanca y atrás suyo estaba Harry que solo como diferencia tenía un traje con una gran abrigo rojo oscuro ,como detalle ,todos tenia lentes negros.

Dumbledore vestido con ropa de oficina negra y verdad, de su barba saco su varita y…disparo balas mágicas de manera rápida, todo parecía perdido pero entonces sucedió. Bellatrix dio un salto en el aire y flexiono las piernas quedando suspendida en el aire así evitado las balas, Draco dio una voltereta a su derecha esquivado las balas y Harry flexiono las rodillas quedando su cuerpo como….hizo Neo y las balas por casi le dan y eso sucede en cámara lenta.

-Eso es genial-Soltó Voldermot viendo todo aquello con una gran caja de palomitas.

**Escena ocho: Esto es Hogwarts.**

**-**¡No puedes rechazar! ¡Esto podrá en peligro a tu escuela! ¡Esto es una locura!-Soltó el ministro Fudge mientras miraba con enojo a Dumbledore, quien frunció el ceño e hizo….

-¿Locura? No, esto no es locura ¡ESTO ES HOGWARTS! -Grito con fuerza y raramente pateo a Fudge que….bueno se cayó al suelo. Harry miro con cara de circunstancia a su director, preguntándose porque le dio la idea de ver películas Muggles. Draco por otro lado soltó un…

-Eso fue estúpido.

**Escena nueve: Las guerras de la escoba, la venganza del trapero.**

Nadie sabe como pero aquello continuo y al final del día, había estudiantes peleando con escoba al viejo estilo Yedi y todas esas cosas, hasta el punto que los Mortífagos le llego esta información, que Hogwarts tenía un especie….según palabra de Pansy Parkinson "Una guerra estelar por la supremacía de la escoba del bien y el mal…o algo así" y eso llamo la atención a alguien especial.

-Ha llegado el mago Sith -Soltó de improvisto Voldermot levantándose de su asiento, mientras sus seguidores esperara una explicación de su amo, algo, lo que sea porque soltó eso y nadie sabía que quería decir. Voldermot alzo su varita y….creo un arma que asusto a la joven Pansy.

Un trapero.

-Los magos Yedi caerán ante mí, yo Dart Voldermot…. ¿Lo dije bien?

**Escena final: El Terminator.**

Ya estaban en medio de la segunda guerra mágica contra los Mortífagos y nadie sabía dónde estaba el elegido, Harry Potter. Los Mortífagos avanzaba en sus ataques y lo del ejercito de Dumbledore no sabía que hacer hasta que….

-He vuelto-De la nada, nadie sabe cómo ya que hace menos de dos milésimas de segundo estaban en batallas, se escuchó la voz calmada de un joven que todos quería ver, Harry Potter aunque muchos notaron que tenía ropa oscura y una extraordinaria chaqueta negra de cuero, unos lentes oscuro y finalmente un arma Muggles, una escopeta esas que dices "Woooo" cuando la ves.

Y entonces de manera que no tengo ganas de decir, comenzó a disparar y hacer cosas extraordinaria, claro que decía una frase y esa era "Hasta la vista Baby", muchos se rindieron como Draco y Bellatrix, ósea ¿Acaso no lo veían? Estaba vestido Super-mega-patea-trasero, eso demostraba que nadie podía derrotarlo.

-Estas exterminado-Soltó con voz fuerte y masculina Harry terminando por fin con Voldermot mientras que chicas como Tonks ,Luna ,Ginny y hasta Daphne se lanzaron a los pies del joven elegido y lo veían como un adonis. Y desde ese día nació Harry "el Terminator" Potter.

¿Qué cosas, no?

**Fin.**


End file.
